Many businesses and other users rely on one or more software systems, typically provided by external software vendors, to execute various required or desired operations. Such software systems are often large (e.g., in terms of operations performed, functional modules included, and/or data consumed), dynamic, and highly specialized. For example, a business may wish to use business software designed to facilitate enterprise resource planning (ERP), supply chain management (SCM), human resources (HR), customer relationship management (CRM), or other business-related operations.
Thus, for example, any given software system may be associated with different versions or updates, different tools/processes (e.g., for executing an installation or update of the software), or different languages, and many of these may change over time, and/or may vary in terms of what is required by a given business at a specific time. Moreover, the business may wish to use multiple ones of such software systems, perhaps from different vendors. As a result, the businesses (e.g., an Information Technology (IT) administrator(s) employed by the business) may find it difficult, time-consuming, and error-prone to use and benefit from available software systems.